random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki Van Status
Only Mochlum can add sections each day. The sections can be edited by other people once they are made though. UPDATE (10-1-11): CCs and Cream is taking over this page. Like Mochlum, CCs (or Pizzaburger1, Talking Zebra, Gaepora, OH WHATEVER THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON) can add sections each day, but the sections can be edited by other people once they are made. The Random-ness Van has status-ness! 9-16-11 Today we are packing our stuff for the trip! WE GOT OUR SOCKS AND UNDERWEAR! This is our packing list: *Lots of pairs of clothes *Toothbrush *Floss *Toothpaste *Sleeping Bag *3DS *PSP *Three video games of your choice. *Three movies of your choice. *A camera *Weapon of your choice. (just in case) *Cake *All happy meal toys *Flat Screen Tv's for each passanger *Laptops for each passanger *Other List the video games or movies or weapons of others that you chose on comments! Be ready for our trip tommorow! 9-17-11 We were a little late for starting since Mochlum we had an emergency (we were out of Krispy Kravings) but we still have time! Today we are on the road to Los Angelas from Random Base. We are on the bus in each three-road seat, and today is CAR MOVIE DAY! We watched P&F ATSD. So it's nighttime and everyone's asleep. Wait. Yeah, CCs and Cream is the only one awake, playing Ocarina of Time on his 3DS because he doesn't like sleeping. Also MarioPhineas76 is staying awake playing Super Mario Advance 2 on his GBA because he doesn't like sleeping too and likes pulling all-nighters. 9-18-11 WE ARE ARRIVING AT LOS ANGELAS TODAY! WOOHOO! Here is our to-do list: #Trash Justin Bieber's house. #TP Justin Beiber's house. #Visit all of the famous people's houses. #Go by Mickey Mouse's Hollywood Star. #TAKE PICTUREZ! #At 4:00 we have our "We Can Do Whatever We Want" hour where we split up and go wherever we want! Write what you did if you want! *'Mochlum': I visited Selena Gomez and proposed to her! WOOHOO! *'Kh2cool':(Pulls Mochlum back into the van) We've got more important matter to attend to. *'Selena Gomez':Besides I've got a boy friend already. *'Kh2cool':Mochlum you could'a seen that coming. *'P&F57212: '''ya everyone knows that, it was on TV *'Mochlum': FINE! Well, she is dating... the man... I'll just wait to go to London to meet Emma Watson. She is single. Now what? *'CCs and Cream': Well Los Angelas is near Anaheim, the home of Disneyland. So.....I CALL DIBS ON IT'S A SMALL WORLD! I DON'T CARE HOW ANNOYING IT IS! *'Tornadospeed:' Going. To. DISNEYWORLD. *'CC00:' Unlike the rest, I'm not visiting Disneyworld. I'm getting science stuff because my cloning maachine isn't working quite right....................................... *'MarioPhineas76': I went to Anahiem with CCs and Cream and I for the first time I aten at a Sonic! The hot dogs were so good. *'CCs and Cream': Going to Goofy's Kitchen! (a real restaurant at the Disneyland Hotel) WHO'S COMING WITH ME?! =D *Tyran Rex: Rollercoaster time!!!! I'M GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL! (ferris wheel goes faster and faster) MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN ALL THOSE HOT DOGS (BARF) *'GPS: Ugh. Does anyone have a barf bag? I feel sick (BARF) Guys were going to the moon make sure you keep your helmets on #Bring cows to the moon. #Milk cows and stuff. #Eat Ice Cream #Go back to earth. *'Redsox1099:'I'm going to teh moon with CC00, cuz I already went to Disneyland today! I went on '''THE TOWER OF TERROR! *Thunderclap booms in the background* Don't ask where that ''came from! That's been following me all day, anyways, *Pulls out Space Helmet* I'm ready for '''SPACE! '*Thunderclap booms again* See that? That's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna go inside and listen to Lunar Taste Sensation while I'm getting ready! *Pulls out MP3 player and plays song* Heh, heh. Poor Baljeet. By the way, can someone please remember the marshmallows? *'Tornadospeed:' I'm going to enjoy low gravity! *BOING!* then I'm gonna hide in a crater for no reason. * Tyran Rex: 'I'm going with CC00 and Redsox! I can fly!!! Do the moonwalk, do the moonwalk!! * '''GPS: '''Im building my base here so that one day I may conqer the ear-(Everbody stares) - I mean get moon rocks... *Whisles no shallantly* So it's nighttime again and all of the people are in their bedrooms in the van. Apparently CCs and Cream is the only one awake once again, fandoming about The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. After that, he's seen playing Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. '''GPS: '''Can you turn it down CC and Cream? I can't get the mario theme outta my head... 9-19-11 WE R GOING TO LAS VEGAS TODAY! SINCE VEGAS IS NEAR LA, WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS OF DRIVING, SO NOW ITS TIME FOR VEGAS ALL-NIGHT PARTY! What are you guys doing during the party? *'Mochlum - I am going to party all night! I will eat at the food tables until 10:00, which has cakes, cupcakes, cookings, brownies, ice cream, pudding, jello, hamburgers, french fries, bacon, fried chicken, etc.! I WILL STUFF! Then I will use the energy from the food to dance all night! Then after getting tired (around 4:00 am), I will go to the casino and hang out with some soda. I will probably fall asleep, and when I wake up, I'll meet everyone in the van. *'GPS '- I am going to party for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time! Party Starts at 12:00 A:M and ends 12:00 P:M LOTZ OF FOODS MOVIEZ DRINKS AND GAMEZ!Brownie's,Cookies,Sniker doodle,Quaker Bar, Special Trail Mix, Jell-O,Bacon,Cheese,Pototoe,Fries,Burgers,Chicken,Apples,Sour Cream and Onion Chips,B&B Chips,Salt and vineger chips, SUBS FROM SUBWAY!,Cake,Dr.Pepper,Coke,Orange soda,Foreingn Candy,Chiken nuggets,SAUSAGE!,GARLIC BREAD!,CHEESE STICKS!,ICECREAM!,Fried chicken,Pudding,Waffles,PIZZA,Ribs,and diner foods. Gamez: Gamecube/LOZ TP/SMSS/LOZ WW/LOZ 4SA/etc. Movies Ummm all piaxar lucas arts James bond AP anddiesny moviez are avilibe. *'MarioPhineas76 '- I ate at an All you can beat Buffet and ate 4 pizzas and two plated of Mac and Cheese and I also got 4 pieces of Fried Chicken yum. Then I went to he arcade and wom so many prizes that it couldn't fit in my closet and then I went to see Kh2cool and we partyed until 4 am when we were all tired and went to bed. *'Faves3000' - Im gonna eat everything until im sick(I can always get my mini-kitchen to cook me whatever I want anyway)But im gonna BRING OUT THE GAME!Not just boring boared games BUT THE 3DWII(The console of 2012)!!!Also,my birthday is tomorrow,you know that right? *'Redsox1099'- I will crash the I Heart Radio Music Festival (well at least part of day 1), and then go to a casino and rig the games that they would be free to play (especially the slot games, I love the online versions) and play all night long! Then I would take a large pack of soda, and go to the All You Can Eat Buffett that MarioPhineas76 went to and check if there's any food left for me to steal eat. Then I will host a marathon of every Ocean's Eleven movie from the remake series and laugh throughout the night! Then, I will drink a couple moar sodas to last me through out the rest of the night, and then try to locate AgentGoldfish down from the PnF Fanon Wiki and try to hang out with him a little! Lastly, I will drink/eat all of the food and sodas that I have gathered through out the night, and sing and dance to all of the PnF songs that I can to, and eventually pass out on my Tempur-Pedic bed ffor the night. *'Fredthefish- '''I got in the van while you guys were partying! I'm just happy to be here! *'Tornadospeed'''- Eat LOTS OF ICE CREAM AND PASS OUT DRINKING GRAPE SODA. YESH. After waking up within the next 10 minutes, I will EAT. MOAR. CAKE!!! then dance until I die. Not really, I'm only gonna dance until I fall asleep. 9-20-11 Sadly we have to leave Las Vegas... to travel to Mall of America, the biggest mall ever! Since it will take a while, today is CAR VIDEO GAME DAY! SO WE MUST VOTE WHICH GAME BELOW! Except this time, three will win instead of one, and all handheld games will magically be transported to console! We played Kirby's Return to Dreamland! WOOHOO! Now were going to visit the moon and make some Ice Cream.Remember to put on your helmets or else your hole body will melt. What Flavor do you want? Chocolate Vanilla StrawBerry Rocky Road 9-21-11 Today we arrived at MALL OF AMERICA! WOOHOO! LETS MAKE A LIST OF WHAT WE R GOING TO DO! *Visit LEGO Store *Visit GameStop (get some new games for the van) *We can go to the Nickelodean Indoor Theme Park there! **We're riding EVERYTHING there. *WE VISIT DA FOOD COURT! *SHOPPING SPREE! *GO TO DA OTHER FOOD COURTS! *GET SOFT PRETZELS! *GO MINI GOLFING! (It's like golfing, but miniture!) *GO TO MOAR FOOD COURTS! *GO TO DA AQUARIUM! *EVEN MOAR FOOD COURTS! (Don't you think this is getting old?) *NO ITS NOT! *RIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL! *ADD WHAT U WANT TO DO! Add what you bought *'Mochlum': So I bought a bunch of stuff including: Super Smash Bros Brawl, Little Big Planet, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, New Super Mario Bros, Sonic Heroes, all Star Wars, Harry Potter, Super Heroes, Batman, Indiana Jones, and Ninjago LEGO sets. I also stuffed my digestive system at the food courts, bought the Shrek The Third Blu-Ray, visited the mini golfing place, the aquarium, and I went to NICKELODEAN PARK AND RODE EVERYTHING!!!! AND I BARFED ON CC00! *'Fredthefish': I rode the Ferris Wheel, visited the aquarium, and played mini-golf a bunch of times, and then I went to the LEGO store, where I got a bunch of LEGO stuff like Star Wars, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, and Batman sets. I also got a life-size minifigure of Admiral Ackbar! Then, I got a DVD copy of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, so I can watch it a bunch of times while I'm on the bus. Last, I ate a bunch of food and got sick, so I went back to the van. However, I remembered that I didn't have any games for my many game consoles, so I went to GameStop and got Super Smash Bros. Brawl, since that was the first one I could grab before I had to barf. When I got back to the van, I was so tired so I started playing it. Immediately I yelled, "THIS IS A RIP-OFF! HOW COME SNAKE ISN'T HERE! AUGH!" Then I remembered that I had to unlock him first. After that, I collapsed on the floor. *CCs and Cream got "lost" in the food court. *'Tornadospeed': I bought Portal 2 (YESH!), The Original Super Mario Galaxy, and LOTS OF SOFT PRETZELS! I ATE BEFORE I RODE EVERTHING AT NICKELOEON PARK AND BARFED OVER THE EDGE OF THE SEATS! WOOOO! *'Redsox1099:'I went to Nickelodeon Universe, and rode on the Spongebob roller coaster 7 times (IT WAS AWESOME), went to Gamestop, and purchased Gears of War 3, Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again (Cuz I don't have it yet! >_< ), The Legend of Zelda: Occerania of Time 3D (sorry if I mispelled it), and Uncharted 2. I also went to a food court, and and ate everything I could, except for McDonalds (EEEEVVVVIIIILLLLL!!!!!!), went to the Aquarium and spent 45 minutes looking inside the glass tube, TOTALLY WON IN AN EPIC GAME OF MINI GOLF, cought a sneak peak at the Lego minifigures for 2012, got Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension on DVD, and got S&K some Pokemon stuff since he didn't see some of the stuff yet. Plus, I puked in a trash can! :D *'MarioPhineas76': I bought 18 Wii games at the game stop now I have 28 Wi games, then I went to the food court to eat dome KFC, I found CCs and Cream and we both went to the arcade and played Mario Kart Arcade GP for 48 minuted and I kept getting first place as Blinky. I met up with Kh2cool and we threw tomatoes at him and I threw a pillow with a rock inside at him. There was a new IMAX Theater so I went to see it with S&K and it was a action adventure movie that is based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, also we ate ice cream, and we bought some Pokemon cards and Nintendo keychains I got a Samus keychain :3. After that I went to the Nickelodeon Park with Mochlum and rode every ride and I almost barfed on Arnold from Hey Arnold!, but I didn't and I also met Doug from Doug. After all that fun I went back to the van to play the new games I got which are Samba De Amigo, New Play Control! Donkey Konga, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and I got it in a contest even though it's not released yet, Super Mario Galaxy 1, Super Paper Mario, Metroid: Other M, Sonic Colors, Geist, and Toy Story 3. *'Kh2cool':Ordered the best Pizza they surve.I got my very own auto graph from The Cast of Wizards Of Waverly Place then had Lunch with them at the food court.Made one of the biggest corn dogs in the world then told Buzz to eat in.I watched every Pixar movies.I took a picture with The Chipmunks in a photo booth.I bought a new robot for me.Met up with the gang and joined them for a "Throw tomatoes and justin beiber" concert.We made Justin Beiber completley wet his pants but that's not all for now.The he went home crying to his mommy.Then I met this fourtune teller she told me in the future I would be the greatest legend in the world.I bought little big planet,I bought an electric guitar and a drum set for me room.Then I bought a program so my robot would give me guitar and drum lessons.I bought Toy Story,Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 on 3D then I went on the elevator all day long the end. 9-22-11 Today we upgraded the van go to REALLY FAST! So we no longer have those full days of driving. So today, we are going to Washington DC! WOOHOOO! What should we do? *'Mochlum': I'm gonna meet the president and ask him if he can make a law that big sisters can't hit younger brothers (coughmecough). Then I would go to the Smithsoean and explore the awesomeness and take lots of pictures. Then I would go to the Washington Monument and go high! I would search for everyone from the van in DC from high then I would go down and visit my Grandma who lives in Washington DC. Then I will SAVE DA WASHINGTON FROM KITTENS! And that's all.... yeah... then I will go to the van and go snooPING AS usual in other people's rooms. *'Fredthefish': A few months ago, I read that the Smithsonian would have an exhibit about video games in 2012. I decided to wait there until 2012. After 15 seconds, I got bored and checked out the other awesome exhibits. I also got a complimentary copy of that movie where stuff in the museum comes to life. NO. NOT THE FIRST ONE. THE SEQUEL. After that, I met Abraham Lincoln at his memorial. He was a lot bigger and stone-like than I thought he was. He just completely ignored me. I went to Congress next and passed a bill to reform the economy. Then, I went to the movie theater in the White House and watched Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Finally, I went back to the Smithsonian to check if it was 2012 yet, and it wasn't. Then I remembered that there was probably an unfinished time machine in the museum. I found it and fixed it, but the farthest it would go into the future was exactly a month from now. I went anyway, saw myself, and stole a bologna dispenser that I was using. So, I got something out of the future. *'Redsox1099': I went to the Lincon Memorial, and tried to climb up his chair to sit with him, but I should of tried to estimate the height of the chair moar accuratly.... Anyways, I went to the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum and saw all of the exibits, went to the IMAX theater there, and I bought some SPACE FOOD! (Even though it sucked) I also went to the Spy museum they have there and learned all about spy stuff, and I also bought a lie detecter (It shocks people! :D) I also went to the Washington memorial, and tried to swim in the pool the had there (even though I failed because of the protection they had). I also went to the areas of the pentagon they show to the public, I thought up of some ways to imrove the country, and I took photos of it all to relive the moments! Although, I also did find some balonga on the ground.... *'Tornadospeed': Visited the Washington Monument. I tried to pull it out of the ground and use it to write on the giant paper I bought, but I has no ink OR graphite (rage). Then I went to ALL of the Smithsonian museums! YESH! I like the dried ice cream they sell at the Air and Space Museum. Then I flew to the top of the Lincoln Memorial and got famous in 17 seconds. :D Then I stopped Mochlum from snooPING AS usual in everyone's rooms. 9-23-11 Today is Disneyland Trip PART 1! Today is Disneyland! WHAT SHALL WE RIDE? (use this wikipedia page as a reference) *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *Star Tours *Astro Orbiter *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Pinnochio's Daring Adventure *Peter Pan's Flight *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Big Thunder Mountain *Jungle Cruise *Indiana Jones: Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Haunted Mansion *"it's a small world" (CCs and Cream only) Write what else your doing: *'Mochlum': I'm gonna go shopping! I but soveniers. Then I'm riding everything from above. Then I'm gonna eat at all of the stands and get french fries and popcorn and pretzels. At the end of the day I'm wathcing Fantasmic! WOOHOO! *'CCs and Cream': *looks back, then looks at the side* Good. None of them see me. *rides on "it's a small world" for more than ten times by himself* LATER BEFORE MIDNIGHT {C}It's 11:15pm and World of Color is about to start. (Yes, they have shows for this late at night.) AFTER THE SHOW *melts* *'Redsox1099': I'm gonna go on Space Mountain and love the 20 mph fun! Weeeeeeeee!!! Then I'm go on the Indiana Jones ride, and see what I've missed throughout my life, and check out Star Tours 2.0 in threeeeeeeeeeeee-dddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Then, I'll go ride Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, possibly be scared by the Heck (You know what I mean) scene, and wash my fears away (Literally!) on Splash Mountain! To dry off, I'll go on Big Thunder Mountain, then on Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, and lastly, I'll evoke my childhood memories during a huge nostrologic trip on Peter Pan's Flight! Then, I'll go see Fantasmic with Mochlum to wrap up the night. Plus, I'll set up a secrurity system to protect my room ala Mochlum's Sn00ping last night.... It is nighttime and CCs and Cream got in the van late. All of the others are sleeping and so of course, CCs and Cream hates sleeping on vacation so he played a little Mario Kart (it doesn't matter which one) and fell asleep in the next morning. 9-24-11 THIS IS DA PART 2 OF DISNEYLAND VACATION! TODAY WE GO TO CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE! WHAT RIDE? USE THIS: this AS REFERENCE OR DIE! *Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular] *ElecTRONica *Muppet Vision 3 *Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! *California Screamin' *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *World of Color *Toy Story Midway Mania! *It's Tough To Be a Bug *Flik's Flight *Soarin' *'THE TWILIGHT ZONE: TOWER OF TERROR! '*Thunder booms in background* (Really? Again?) What else u do? *'Mochlum': I shall ride everything above 9000 times and stuff. Then I shall meet PHINEAS AND FERB! WOOHOO! YEAH! I heard they were either here or Disney's Hollywood Studios at Florida so I am visiting them at both. I AM GONNA HAVE FUN AT STORES AND STUFF TO! LIKE RESTAURANTS TOO! WOOOOOOO! Then I shall watch go to ElecTRONica and play EVERY game until I get sick then I will go into Minute to Flynn It like in MAD. Then I watch World of Color and snoop in Gray Pea Shooter's room. Nice underwear, GPS. Hehehe... *'Redsox1099':First, I will ride on THE TOWER OF TERROR, '*Thunder Booms* (Ugh.) just like the second day we were on the road, then I will ride on the Monsters Inc. ride, and relive the moments of one of my favorite movies of all time! Next, I will go on Soarin' and check out all of California's glory in IMAX! Then, I will go to ElecTRONica and check out Flynn's Arcade and play on all of the arcade games for 3 hours straight! After that, I'll go on California Screamin' and, well.... scream! (Derp!) And lastly wrap up the night by checking out World of Color in a really beautiful way. :,) Then I'll go hang out with Mochlum and go room sn00pin' in some of teh guy's rooms. (Ex. S&K etc.) Heh, heh, heh...... *'CCs and Cream: *looks at his World of Color FASTPASS ticket* 11:15pm AGAIN?!?!?! 9-25-11 WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! TODAY IS MAGIC KINGDOM! WOOHOOO! Wut rides? (use dis page as da reference) *Astro Orbiter (again) *Space Mountain (again) *Splash Mountain (again) *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Haunted Mansion (again) *Jungle Cruise (again) *Mickey's Phillharmagic *Monsters Inc Laugh Floor *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (again) *"it's a small world" (CCs and Cream only...again) Wut else? *'Mochlum': I shall ride all rides then shop and eat blah blah. Then I shall get a time machine and go to next year when the Fantasyland makeover is over and ride those rides. Then I shall eat da future caik then go back and eat the past caik. I shall also meet MICKEY AND MINNIE AND DONALD AND GOOFY AND PLUTO AND CHIP AND DALE AND BLAH AND BLAH! Then I shall become a DHI and save da parks with the Kingdom Keepers. *'Kh2cool':I don't know about you guys......but i'm riding Buzz Lightyear's space ranger spin and Monsters Inc Laugh Floor.And i'm buying a mickey mouse hat!!!!!! *'Redsox1099': I'm gonna relive the memories (from 2 days ago. Derp.) from Disneyland by riding the remakes of the rides that I already went there, next I will go on the rides that I didn't go on yet and have a blast! After that I will eat and dink almost everything in the park, blah blah blah, go meet all of my favorite characters, blah blah blah, and go buy all of the stuff I want, blah blah blah, BLAH. Wow. I'm done. I wonder what I should do now. *thinks* *'Fredthefish': You know what? I'm going to get a job here and build two rides that are based off of things I am obsessed with right now: The 2nd Dimension Coaster, and Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari. After that, I will get a stuffed version of Perry and then watch The Lion King in 3D, then buy a DVD copy. Now we are going to beat up JB (Justin Beiber) we are going to beat him up.Mochlum get angry he likes Selena Gomez! Get mad get angry! *(Knocks on door) *'Mrs.B':Well hello young men who are you suppose to be? *'Kh2cool':Your worst nightmare!!!!!!! *'Mochlum': U STOLE MY GIRL! (sends missles at her) *'Justin Beiber':Ouch!! She already has a boy friend!! (Starts crying loudy like a 1 month old baby) (Somewhere else in the magic kingdom) Thatanimeguy: Oh, god! 20,000 miles is a long distance to hitckhike. Everybody should be somwhere around this park. *Looks at how big the park is* On second thought, I might just as well ride Spacemountain a Billgeleon times. *Rides like a million times and throws-up* Thatanimeguy: Note to self, I needz more Baccon. Kh2cool:(Staples Justin Beibers to the wall) Now sit back and you'll be fine soon (Throws bomb and water balloons at Justin Beiber) This is for making all the girls I liked in school Like you!!!!! (Still at the Magic Kingdom....) Redsox1099: Hmmmmm........ *beat* I guess I can join up with Kh2cool and Mochlum to torture Justin Bieber. *another beat* (pulls out a torch and a rubber chicken) TO JUSTIN BIEBER'S HOUSE!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Kh2cool:'''Burns Justin Beiber.I'm going outside (Goes outside and TP's JB's house) '''Kh2cool:Loser boy! (Dips his foot in Lava) (Across Fantasyland) CCs and Cream: *looks at his Magc Kingdom map then looks at what's in front of him* Wow. "its a small world after all" I guess. *rides "it's a small world ten times...again* (Near The Haunted Mansion) *Walks out the ride then has a sudden, 1 millisecond secure* Thatanimeguy: My Anti-Bieber senses are tingling. Justin is in Disney World? Better yet, being stript of his dignaty in front of the whole park! Being wegied on top of the castle? Maybe. I must investigate. *Looks around for something to make his travel faster. Sees a Pluto masscott in distance. With the leap of a mixed Jockey and Hunter, lands pefectly on target* Thatanimeguy: '''Ride like the wind, Bullseye! '''Masscott: Im Pluto, dude. Thatanimeguy: '''What eve. Hay, if you go fast enough, well have enough time to see the fireworks finaly! *Using a wip to the backside like a true horseman, are hero of the randomness rides off into the sunset* '''Redsox1099: Wait, WHAT? I missed Justin Bieber get tortured?!?!?! DANG IT!!! Maybe I should go sn00ping in S&K's room! Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!! 9-26-11 Today we do Disney World Part 2! EPCOT TIME! (use dis page as a referencialness for ridez) *Test Track *Mission Space *Spaceship Earth *The Seas With Nemo and Friends *Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure *Grand Firesta Tour What else you do? *'Mochlum': I shall travel the World Showcase and color my mask until I get a poster for my room. Then I ride everything! After I am done, I am gonna go to Intoventions and play all games there. Then I am just going to go snooping in de caik. *'Redsox1099':Okay, I rode on most of the rides five times, did all of the activities, checked out all of the cultural themes, ate all of the foods, and taste tested all of the sodas in Club Cool. All that's left is the Grand Fiesta Tour, and according to my guide it's a Mexican themed "It's a Small World". Hmmm..... HEY CCs AND CREAM! YOU GOTTA CHECK THIS RIDE OUT! IT'S A MAXICAN THEMED "IT'S A SMALL WORLD"!!!! I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT! Yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! (goes on ride 20 times) (Somwhere else) Thatanimeguy: 'Ha ha! It still so funny how the guys tourtured JB infront of everybody, including Selena. Thats a memory i'll never forget from this place! To bad they had to dip from secerity before I got the chance to catch up. Oh well, maybe ill find them here in Epcot. *Starts looking for friends, but then notices (for the umpteenth time) The large, golf looking ball* Must ride my precious! *20 min later* '''Thatanimeguy: '''Wow. Worst ride ever. It's so bad, I can't explain it here and you must go ride yourself, you lazey reader (JK). *'Fredthefish: I will watch O Canada! I have no idea what it's about, but it must involve Canada! Later, I'll continue my job and build The Coolest Coaster Ever! (from Phineas and Ferb, if you're a loser who doesn't know that (JK (JK means Just Kidding, if you're a loser who doesn't know that (JK again! XD (Wow, that's a lot of paranthesis (Wow, I don't even know how to spell paranthesis.).).).).).) Anyway, I'll also visit foreign-themed places. Oh, wait, we're going to the actual places on this road trip. Oh, well. I'll just sit in the van and watch the tape of the people on this wiki beating up Justin Beiber (FOR THE 69TH TIME! XDDDDDD) (Across the other side of Disney World) CCs and Cream: Is this Epcot? *looks at his guide then looks at what's in front of him* (CCs and Cream is looking at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa) CCs and Cream: Huh. Well, I've always wanted to stay here one day. So... *makes a one night reservation* CCs and Cream: Yup this is the life. :) 9-27-11 Today is Disney again and we have Disney's Hollywood Studios today. It shall be epik! *Toy Story Midway Mania *Twilight Zone Tower of TERROR! (RAR) *The Rock'n'roller Coaster *Muppet Vision 3D *Animation Academy *Da Beauty and da Beast show *The Backlot Tour *STAR TOURZ! *Lights, Motor, Action *Indiana Jones Stunt Show What else u die eat or poo (or do)? *'Mochlum': I ride everything. THEN I MEET PHINEAS AND FERB! P&F! WOOOOOOOAAAAH! Then I shall learn how to draw at Animation Academy, then I shall watch all of the showz, then I shall ride Star Tourz A BIJILLION TIMES to ride every different version of it. The I am gonna watch the Stunt Shows and almost get hurt. Then I am gonna go take pictures in front of famous places in the park then I am gonna take the boat to the hotel nearby and eat chickin there (Seriously, a lot. (Trust me a lot! (STOP NOT BELIEVING ME! (I just realized this is lots of parenthizeze. (And also that that copies Fredthefish. (All the way down to misspeling parenthizeez. (LOL.))))))) *'Redsox1099: '''Instead of listing what I will do in one huge paragraph, I will list the stuff that I will do in a list! (Cuz I'm lazy like that! :P) #Ride on Rock 'n' Rollercoaster. #Go see Muppet-Vision 3D. #Go On the Backlot Tour #Go to the Animation Academy #Go see the Indiana Jones stunt show, and volunteer to be part of the show (and possibly get killed! O_O) #Ride Star Tourz in 3-D #Eat! :D #Go to the Honey, I Shrunk The Kids Set Playground #Catch a showing of Fantasmix #And lastly, '''GO ON THE TOWER OF TERROR AT NIGHT!!! '(Thunder Boom in background) *'Add wat ur gonna do!' (Across the other side of Disney World...again) CCs and Cream: Okay, so the hotel kicked me out for stealing an invalid ID and stuff (which means that the person who had the invalid ID got kicked out too. Teehee). So...hmm. *looks at his guide* CCs and Cream: HOPEFULLY I'm at the entrance at Epcot. *looks up to find-* CCs and Cream: The abandoned Disney's River Country... :/ Should I??? ..... * illegally goes in the area* Fredthefish: It looks like Mochlum was snooPING AS usual in my comments, but I don't really mind, it's kind of funny. Anyway, I'm working on something HUGE that'll be finished tomorrow. Also, I'm worried about CCs and Cream. O.O 9-28-11 TODAY IS PART 4 OF DISNEYWORLD! WE R GOING TO ANIMAL KINGDOM AND STUFF! WOOHOO! Today, we are going to Animal Kingdom until 5:00, when it closes, and the rest of the day we can go anywhere we want! *Mount Everest *Kiliminjaro Safari *Finding Nemo: The Musical *Dinosaur *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Primevel War Whattey elsey you do? *'Mochlum': I RIDE EVERYTHING, like usual, then I shall see the platypuses and animals! I will illegally sneak into their exibits and looks for entrances to their OWCA hideouts. HOORAY FOR ANIMALS! Then after hours, I'm gonna go to Downtown Disney to the LEGO store to get a LEGO set, then I shall go to Disney Quest and I'll ride the rides including Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold, Virtual Jungle Cruise, Cyberspace Mountain, Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride, Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, and Invasion! An ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Then I am going to play all of the video games in the video game section including Mario Bros, Tron, Galaga, Guitar Hero, Pinball, Air Hockey, the sports games, and skiball! Then I am gonna go to the van instead of snoop, poop. (Across Disney World.....again) *CCs and Cream wakes up on a slide and finds a man* CCs and Cream: Huh??? Umm... are you a- Man: Policeman? Yes, yes I am. You're under arrest. CCs and Cream: ..... I know you just want to have a very girly tea party with an actual someone and not a stuffed toy right? Policeman: ..... yes. *CCs and Cream finally finds is portable teleport and CCs is teleported to Epcot* CCs and Cream: Finally!!! Policeman: Okay, now can we have that tea party? CCs and Cream: But- it- I- and- you- follow- uh- .......... This better not become a running gag. (Thumbs up if you get the reference!) Tornadospeed: I bought so much merchaindise in the past few days that MY POCKETS ASPLODED!!! My brain asploded from AWL UP DEH AWESOME RIDES then my head asploded. My hotel is AWESHUM and NO BEDBUGS OR COCKROACHES YESH! and it costs OVAR 9000 dollarz. BUT I have a dollar mint in my room in the van and the government let me have it. So howd it go for you? (Somewhere else in Disneyworld?) Thatanimeguy: *Wakes up after a blackout* Aw, that hurts!All I can remember is that last night, I won a free cruise on the S.S. Tipton, and I got Soda-Drunk and past out on the deck. Im probly back in the park, right? *looks up to se he's on a deserted island with dead bodies everywhere and the tipton more wrecked than a boat in a landfill* Thatanimeguy: Well, I guess im not going to find my friends today, or for a long time. Which ever comes first. *Redsox1099 did almost every thing imaginable in the park, but sadly, go stuck on the top of Expedition Everest, so yeah, you know what happens next. 9-29-11 Today is Universal Studios Florida trip Part 1! Today we do Universal Studios! *Shrek 4D *The Simpsons Ride *ET Adventure (WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!) *T2 3D: Adventure Across Time *Men in Black: Alien Adventure *Jaws *Disaster *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Adventure Whhat eeelse? *Mochlum: I am gonna ride every ride (especially E.T. Adventure and Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit). IT WILL BE EPIK! Then I am gonna go do all of the carnival games and activities and have an epic time. Then when I'm done I'm gonna buy Alt an E.T. stuffed animal for his birthday then buy myself my own stuffed E.T. Then I am gonna watch the Blue Man Group and go back to the bus. *CCs and Cream fell in a hole somewhere* *AwesomeCartoonFan01: Ok, to be honest here, I WAS ALREADY here at Universal Studios (yeah, Go Fig) Now, I'm bored, sooo... IM GONNA GO ON THE BUS!! But, I'm gonna go on Jaws, ET Adventure ("I didn't know that they EVEN HAD THIS!!") , Sherk 4D (WHOOO) and JIMMY NEUTRON'S NCKTOON ADVENTURE (YEAH) I'm going to go on THAT ride 158 TIMES!! Then, I'll sercetly go inside the bus (and get a toy of EVERYTHING) *Tornadospeed: Well I'm gonna ride everything while eating a soft pretzel (what, too much?)! When a ride ends I r gonna get rocket shoes so I can fly to da other rides! Once I ride everything, I'm gonna DO IT ALL AGAIN! Then I'm gonna get a snack and ride on the Jaws ride while DANCING! Then I might try dancing on other rides. After I come back from the hospital, I'm gonna go back to the bus and finally try the elevator I never tried before... (Meanwhile at Disney's Animal Kingdom.....) *'Redsox1099': Ugh..... Finally got of of Expedition Everest..... Hmmm. I need to check the schedule about where I'm supposed to be. *checks phone* Hmm, Universal Studios, huh? Taxi!!!! (Later..........) *'Redsox1099': *Arrives outside World Expo Area* Okay! I'm here! Wait a minute..... I could of just used my free Transporter App instead of paying a guy $18 dollars in fares just to get here! ST00P!D!!!!! *smacks self* Well, at least the Simpsons Ride iz here. Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! * 9-30-11 Today, is Universal Studios part 2! We are going to Islands of Adventure. Write your adventures in the islands OR ELSE. CCs and Cream: Eh, I'll just ride the rides in Seuss Landing. *minutes later* OEW MAH GAWSH! THESE RIDES ARE SOO MUCH AWESOMENESS AND *barfs on someone* Redsox1099 got "stuck" at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and was there until the end of the day. Mochlum waz 2. He seemed to b stuck on da ridez. 10-1-11 Today, WE ARE GOING TO THE NICKELODEON CRUISE!!! WOOT! Type down what you're gonna do today. CCs and Cream: *yawn* I feel sleepy. Tell me when the night festivities are gonna start okay? 10-2-11 So the Nickelodeon Cruise was really short and now we have to go to Denver, Colorado. *tires pop* Wow, looks like we're stuck. Type down what you're gonna do in this "crisis" or be DOOMED. CCs and Cream: Eh... *plays on his 3DS* AwesomeCartoonFan01: Well, I hope I got my tires and tire pumper *checks the RANDOM SACK!* Hm. I GOT ONE! So, HERE I GO! *goes outside and does the tire thing.* Fredthefish: I would have played Brawl, but I forgot how to turn my Wii on. ... AND WE EVENTUALLY WENT ALL AROUND THE UNIVERSE! THE END!!! Or is it? ... Part 2 After the trip, something very suspicious happened. CCs and Cream: I can't believe that the bus became self aware and threw us in the middle of nowhere. At least this happened right after our last stop, right guys? *everyone glares at CCs* CCs and Cream: .....GAEPORA!!!!! *Gaepora comes and stares at everyone else while piercing into their souls* Everyone else: @.@ *an RV with No Stop Truck Stop passes by* CCs and Cream: .....ARE WE IN- STAY TUNED TOMORROW FOR Random-ness Wiki Van Status 2: The Trip that Becomes an Adventure! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Random Works!